A Failed Ultimatum
by conjure-at-your-own-risk
Summary: "You know," I drawled, "The more you say that, the less I believe you." Some people, like Chaos, couldn't understand the word 'no.'


**AN: Okay, peoples. Tzadikim has been reading fanfiction since 2007. The PJO archive was fairly new and there was some brilliant work. Low-key romance, engaging plots, commas...**

**The fandom has fluctuated since then. And the most ridiculous idea goes to Chaos. **

**There is something very illogical about the whole Chaos-Army-Thingy. The main one is why? It's like the fascination with Twilight, I don't get it.**

**Yes. This is completed. I won't add more. And Thanks to the Ghost Writers for pointing out those mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Last time I checked, I am a female brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not Rick Riordan.

**Title**: A Failed Ultimatum

**Word Count**: 988

**Summary**: "You know," I drawled, "The more you say that, the less I believe you." Some people, like Chaos, couldn't understand the word 'no.'

* * *

><p><em>Only idiots refuse to change their minds. <em>

—**Brigitte Bardot**

* * *

><p>"No," I said. "I won't join you."<p>

The personification of Chaos for the first time in a millennium was speechless. The humanoid, golden form twisted what facial features it had into a disgruntled look. Its stupid armor kept making the sun shine in my eyes, making it hard to focus to tell what he properly looked like."Why not, scion of the sea? Your gods have left you, even then they still meddle with your life. Your camp—"

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. Ignoring Chaos was easy, but the words dug deep. Slowly counting to ten, I let an annoyed sigh left my mouth. "For the love of Zeus; shut up!"

"Excuse me?" The fire escape shook with those words. I only came out here to check on Mom's tomato plants that were growing. When I turned around I saw this guy trying to be all evil and convince me to join his army. He would be threatening if he haven't gotten several facts wrong: both camps hadn't forgotten about me, we were all just busy with patching things back together after the war with Gaia. That also made the gods busy because they're still dealing with the repercussions of being offline for so long. And if this guy dared say anything about Annabeth…

"Got it, shiny?" I snapped. "Me no join your club. Me no like you. Me think you're annoying."

Chaos stomped its foot like a child that wouldn't get the toy that it wanted. "You insolent mortal! You dare you mock creation itself—I am in everything. I am everywhere and nowhere. I am—"

"Really?" I interrupted for a second time. I then arched an eyebrow. "Let me guess…" I put my best mock-confused face on. It wasn't hard, and according to Annabeth I always had it on. "You want revenge on the gods and titans. You think you're better than everyone else. You think no one can stop you."

Chaos grew a smug smile. Its eyes glittering darkly. "Exactly."

"You're wrong. Dead wrong, then." I corrected. With a fluid motion I took my pen out of my pocket, uncapped it, and held the sword's blade under its chin. "I can stop you."

Chaos threw its head back and laughed. The sound was similar to a fighter airplane flying overhead. The poor tomatoes near it shook. "You no longer bear Achilles' Curse. I can kill you right here, right now."

Who knew creation was so contradicting? "I thought you wanted me to join you? If you want me to join, then why did you threatened to kill me?"

Hesitation flickered over Chaos' face. It shook it off and tried to look more imposing. "Join or die, sea spawn. That's my ultimatum."

"I've faced Kronos. Gaia. Titans. Giants. Monsters. And Big Bads of all types. Facing you would be a piece of cake."

Chaos looked at me if I was the world's largest idiot. I think I have a T-shirt that said that. "I will kill you."

"You know," I drawled, "The more you say that, the less I believe you."

"I will kill everyone you love."

"Still don't believe you."

"I can make you into a god."

"Pass."

"I will give you an awesome name." Was Chaos getting really that desperate?

"My name is already awesome." I said, "Listen here, my arms are getting tired holding this position. How about you leave and never come back. Okie-dokie?"

"I am _Chaos!"_ it yelled furiously. "You will obey me!"

I capped my sword and pocketed it away. I remembered something my mom told me when dealing with bullies, they always wanted attention. Ignore them, and then they will leave you alone. This guy wasn't worth getting annoyed over.

_"Don't you dare ignore me, Perseus Jackson!"_

I turned my back on Chaos and went to my room. I had homework to do if I wanted to get into college.

_"You will fear my wrath!"_

Maybe the one at Camp Jupiter will take me in despite the different credentials?

_"I…I am all powerful! Even other pantheons fear me!"_

Gods. Was Chaos still at the fire escape? I grabbed my headphone from my desk and cracked open my history textbook to study for my test the next day.

_"Why won't you listen to—"_

The rest of his whining was flooded away with Led Zeppelin's music.

Ah, much better.


End file.
